blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Twisty
Refered to as "The Masked Plot Twist In Disguise" in the film's credits, the officially titled film Plot Twisty is a season three blashco 1.0 short that was later removed from the website. It is one of the favorite rarities among the early blashco work. It is also the only blashco 1.0 film that stars a female, one who never again appears in blashco's content. The ending comes into question for holding a rather large amount of references to The Kasamoto Series, specifically "The Death of Helga." The film is rather infamous for Matt Tanner's monologue, or the climax plot twist that only had one take. Production During it's season three slump, the 1.0 crew began allowing Asher to make more movies that he wanted. These amounted to parodies he thought were witty and did not have the same haphazard humor that made other 1.0 productions so fun. The film is the only 1.0 production to star a female, though originally she is portrayed as Ben Gilsdorf. The film was shot entirely at Blashco HQ and stars Abby Timothy, Matt Tanner, Jordan Doig, Alex Fouss, Asher Refailov and Mikey Forrest. Shot a few movies after the first two Kasamoto films, a very similar scene is shoehorned in at the end. The scene is the first time Haydn Winston composed a song specifically for a film. Plot The film opens with Ben Gilsdorf getting his next assignment, to kill Shakieb at his hideout. He accepts, but changes disguises, transforming into an entirely different actress, Abby Timothy. This progatonist agent heads to Shakieb's hideout and terminates him. Back at home base (in Asher's room), there is a new message from the boss. It explains that she killed the wrong man and is to join up with Agent Man Purse for assistance in destroying the proper target. As she leaves she is ambushed by Jordan Doig. Abby gets him in a hold and he explains that it was all a test. He transforms into Alex Fouss AKA Agent Man Purse. The two head off once he locates his firearm that is somewhere in his man purse. Abbey again runs into Shakieb when Agent Man Purse leaves to scope the area. They fight and Abbey kills him again. Man Purse notices and is questionably upset. He grabs Abby and holds a gun to her head as the boss arrives to the scene. The Boss (Matt Tanner) reveals his massive plot: "With you out of the way, global warming will ensue and melt the polar ice caps to the north, drowning all the polar bears in the world... And then, with the extermination of the polar bear race, the oceans will boil, boiling all the lobsters in the world, and Red Lobster will reign to the top, dominiating the capitalist society we live in. I work at Red Lobster, I'm a busboy there, and I NEED A RAISE." About 7 twist happen and then they take Abby's mask off. Then the film just doesn't make sense anymore as Alex takes off his mask and is Jordan Doig, who now plays Kasamoto, and reveals that Mikey was really on the good side the whole time. Abby plays Gizmo, Kasamoto's cat, and the two disappear, leaving Mikey in a room filled with toxic gas. Category:1.0